Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!
Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! is a second season to the canan series Smile Pretty Cure!, created by Yousei A. Sina. Besides the team of the original series, new Cures will join the team. The season's themes are fairy tales, legends and happiness. Story Episode List Characters Pretty Cures * - The very cheerful but also very clumsy leader of the team. Miyuki loves fairy tales and aims to be an author herself. She is currently a thrid year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki is very optimistic and always tries to make others smile, no matter what. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of holy light. * - A very passionate girl that loves to make others laugh. Akane is the new captain of her school's volleyball team. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire. * - Often described as a crybaby, Yayoi really changed in the original season. As she used to be extremely shy and easy to hurt, she managed to hold her tears back and learned to be more open. Yayoi is very good at drawing and wants to be a mangaka one day. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunders. * - The tomboyish girl of the team. Nao has a strong sense of justice and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. She is usually described as "the older sister" and is very popular among others, even the team. Nao likes to play soccer and is even in the school's team. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of wind. * - The calmest out of the group student council president, who likes to write poems and tanka. She is part of the archery team in school. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her alter ego , the Pretty Cure of snow. * - Ayumi used to be to shy to talk with others, however this changed as soon as she met the Cures for the first time. Now she is more confident and made lots of friends. However, her family had to move again and so Ayumi landed in Nanairogaoka, the main location of this season. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of feelings. * - A very energetic young girl who is sometimes described as impulsive and pretentious. Kanon has a real passion for music, any kind of music, although she hates classic music. Kanon has her own mind and always wants to do everything that comes her to mind. However, Kanon is very afraid of heights. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of music. * - A graceful and gentle young girl. Although she is only 14 years old, she always tries to act like a grown up and hates being describes as cute or adorable. However, Kaguya loves sweets and childish things and gets embarrassed very easy. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of eclipse. Allies * - The new queen of Märchenland and the main mascot of the original five Cures. Candy usually ends her sentences with "~kuru". * - A lion-like fairy and Candy's older brother. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". * - A fox-like fairy that comes from the Fairy Academy. He is together with Gureru Cure Echo's main mascot. He ends his sentences with "~en". * - Cure Echo's second partner and very good friend on EnEn. Like EnEn, he just came from the Fairy Academy to Nanairogaoka. He ends his sentences with "~eru". Villains Supporting Characters Locations Items Trivia Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySeries Category:Series Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!